


Dumb Sanders Sides drabbles

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabbles, Fluff, Food Network - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan eats books, One-Shots, Prinxiety - Freeform, Theres should be more patton in these im so sorry, These are all dumb, These are all old and the writing is kinda weird, Virgil just wants his coffee, but i want to archive these drabbles somewhere, but they'll be nothing too bad, chapters will have their own individual warnings, fight me, i wrote most of these months ago, mainly just fluff, okay most of these are too long to be drabbles, these are so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Do enjoy wasting your time reading dumb drabbles about 4 facets of a man's personality? If so you've come to the right place!Marvel as the author writes about memes that are far to old, and completely self indulges in fluffy interactions between their favorite characters!





	1. The dark sides take over and Logan wants to watch Big Hero 6

**Author's Note:**

> The dark sides decide it's their night to use the TV and Logan just really wants to watch Big Hero 6.  
> (No warnings except for one minor curse word)

Logan walked into the lounge and stifled a groan. There all 3 of the dark sides were curled up on the couch and his favorite arm chairs watching an animated movie. It was their turn to use the television! Yes, admittedly they didn't exactly take turns or have any sort of schedule but still! Patton had announced it at breakfast! And it was his turn to pick first and he wanted to watch Big Hero 6 goddamnit.  
He cleared his throat causing the dark sides to jump "Excuse me I believe we claimed the television and living room for today."  
"Oh our mistake we totally will be leaving now so you can watch your movies." Deciet said not looking away from the tv and making no move to get up. Logan heard Roman walking up behind him.  
"Oh honestly, not you scoundrels again! Can't you leave us to watch our movies in peace?" Whiny voice aside Roman had a point. He really didn't want to miss movie night because of these... negatively charged particles.  
"Look we're not moving so you might as well go back to your rooms and let us watch Brave Little Toaster." Another dark side said from his spot on the couch. Just then Patton and Virgil came out of the kitchen carrying trays of popcorn and drinks.  
"Well why don't we just watch movies together tonight then?! Someone will have to summon another arm chair and Virge and I will need to go make more snacks but why not?" Oh geeze he can't argue with Patton when he does that face. From the looks of it neither could any of the other sides. We all looked at each other with faces showing varying levels of agreement before we all caved.  
"Yay! All right Virgil, kiddo, you come with me. Roman summon another chair please. Logan can you ask the others what movies they plan on watching so we can get a schedule ready to avoid arguments? This is gonna be so much fun!" 'I regret this already' Logan thought as he turned to the others and ignored a comment on his unicorn onsie. He just hoped he still got to watch Big Hero 6.


	2. My poor babies oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor children are suffering except for Roman he's Gucci he just wants some cookies honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No warnings except for my children being sad bois)  
> Based off a tumblr post from a since deactivated account.

Roman strut into the room (if you asked him he would deny he did any such this as “strut." He had a very graceful and prince-like walk-thank-you-very-much) and let out possibly the most dramatic sigh the other had ever heard. Logan was sitting up in a recliner with a laptop and a notebook probably reading about something and taking notes. Patton was on the couch curled into one corner with a book and Virgil was curled up in the other corner on his phone(probably on Tumblr.)  
“You know what I need?” Roman asked as he dramatically flung himself on the couch in between Patton and Virgil with yet another sigh.  
“To be accepted?” Virgil asked.  
“To be listen to?” Logan added from the other side of the room.  
“To be allowed to be sad sometimes?” Patton wondered.  
“Well… I was gonna say like… a massage or maybe a cookie… but like guys. Okay I’m gonna go make some cookies and popcorn put your onsies on we’re having a movie night.” He ran into the kitchen before Virgil or Logan could protest the onsies and before Patton could make a pun to hide what he said.  
“It doesn’t seem like he’ll accept no for an answer on this.” Logan said sighing as he got up. “We might as well humor him” he added with a smirk.  
10 minutes later found Virgil and Patton in a cat onesie Logan in a unicorn onesie and Roman in a bear one. They were are on the couch despite it honestly being too small for all of them with a bowl of popcorn.  
And hey if they watched Logan’s pick at a movie first, let Virgil sit smushed in between them while he held the popcorn, let Patton cry during the sad parts without comment, and conjured up some cookies for Roman well…. there was nothing to it.


	3. Logan Eats Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to breakfast as an anxious boi but learns a little more about family loving each others differences through Logan devouring an encyclopedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No warnings I do believe. Unless you count this meme being scarily old. In which case old meme warning)  
> The creator of this meme themself replied "thanks! I hate it" to this one shot which made me a happy boi.

It was Virgil's first time sitting with the other side for a meal and he had to admit he was, well anxious. He and the other sides had been getting along pretty well for a while now but he kept coming up with excuses to Patton's pleas for him to join them, scared he'd do something wrong and the bliss of the past few weeks of peace would be destroyed. Eventually Patton stopped accepting no as an answer and now here he was. At the table. Waiting for the other two sides.   
Virgil couldn't help but flinch slightly as Roman ran into the kitchen and immediately began putting food on his plate barely even acknowledging Virgil's presence with a nod as he stuffed his face.  
Logan walker in at a slower pace carrying a large stack of books which seemed mostly composed of encyclopedias and dictionaries with an odd thesaurus and atlas here and there. Patton said a cheery 'hello!' to him before sitting down to get his own plate. Logan just watched as everyone ate their breakfast before slowly tearing a page out of one of his paper back books. And eating it. Patton and Roman just kept eating. Is this normal? What...  
Logan thankfully took notice of his confusion and explained,  
"Knowledge is the only sustince I need. Well, that and crofters."


	4. Logan ears books but Virgil eats chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever thought to yourself   
> 'Frog that one shot was good and all but you simply did not make it ridicules enough.'  
> Well fret no longer my friend for this take on the previous abomination against writing I call my one shots will knock your socks off!  
> Stay tuned for Virgil having his first sanders family dinner and realizing his famILY is super freaking weird!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No warnings I can think off, tell me if I'm wrong)

Virgil was nervous. Extremely unequivantly nervous. He had been "accepted" by the other sides for a while now but something held him back from fully joining them as he wanted to. Something about the things they did together seemed sacred. Not for an outsider. That especially included eating meals.  
Weeks of Patton's begging had worn him down though and he finally agreed to join them all for dinner. Hence, why he was nervous. Patton didn't mention what they were having, but he assumed they all had the same tastes and that whatever they ate would be alright with him. He hoped so at least because there was no way he wanted to make Patton think he didn't like his food.  
Something seemed wrong though. He was standing right outside the kitchen and he couldn't smell any food. He walked in to find Logan sitting in presumably his seat just... staring at a book. A closed book. That was on the table. On a plate. Patton sat next to him looking hungry but not doing anything. There was no plate or silverware near him. Roman wasn't there yet but he could hear him bounding towards the door. He rushed past Virgil on his way to his seat as Patton exclaimed that they could eat now that Roman had arrived.  
Okay Roman is getting a large container out of the fridge and... Oh. He's just eating that spaghetti with his hands okay. Um why is Logan eating a book? Patton is just sitting there with his eyes closed. Logan notices his staring and looks up quickly swallowing his bite of the cover of what looks like a teen romance novel.  
"Oh I'm sorry Virgil. I'm just eating some knowledge. Patton is absorbing emotions and Roman is being extravagant. What is it that you eat?" That makes some sense.  
"I'll just uh grab a bag of chips or something." I grabbed a bag is salt and vinegar chips from the cabinet before sitting back down. And to think I was worried about me seeming weird.


	5. Virgil on a Breakfast Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post saying,  
> 'what if off-camera roman is actually really mellow and chill and virgil is the super dramatic one'  
> A completely out of character nonsensical thing I wrote the dialog for months ago and only wrote the other crap of at 2 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tells about coffee a lot and Logan is Done. Patton is scared and Roman just wants to est breakfast in peace.

"Virgil get off the breakfast bar.” Logan’s exasperated voice could be heard throughout the mind space as he pleaded with Virgil to stop whatever insanity he was choosing to embark on at this early hour.  
"Shut up Logan I'm making a dramatic stand over this injustice.” Why did all the other sides have to make no sense? Why did all the fans seem to believe Virgil was a collected individual who didn't express emotions?   
Logan could wonder all he wanted but the reality was he was trying to talk a mad man off a counter at 7 a.m. with the help of Roman while Patton cowered in the corner.  
"We literally just ran out of coffee Virgil please you're scaring Patton.” Roman added, hoping to appease to Virgil’s common sense.  
"Just? JUST? ROMAN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! COFFEE IS MY ENTIRE LIFE." You know what? No. It was too early for this. Logan was going back to bed. It's a Saturday, Thomas had nothing scheduled and he was not dealing with whatever it was Virgil was doing. Good night


	6. My idiot boyfriend wants cuddles and I wanna watch food network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wants to watch food network but his buffoon of a boyfriend wants cuddles.  
> Taken from a request of tumblr  
> "Wow, what a sight." Prinxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cursing

Virgil looked in the direction of a slight huff without moving his head. His position on the couch that was somehow half draped across and half curled into was precarious and he did not want to risk losing it. When he saw his doof of a boyfriend looking expectantly at him. though, he couldn't help but laugh. 

“What is it, Roman?” he asked turning his head slightly so he wouldn't lose his position.

“Ugh Virgil! You've been out here watching TV all day. Why don't we do something together?”

“‘Cause Princey,” Virgil started, not turning his attention away from the television “Whatever the hell is playing on the food network right now is way more interesting.”

Roman let out an offended noise. “I am way more interesting than some show! And-" here he paused to dramatically hold himself up to his full height and puff out his chest “- I’m way more attractive too!” He let out yet another frustrated huff as Virgil snorted.

“Yeah, wow, what a sight, my beautiful boyfriend who is totally more interesting and attractive than a bullshit show about kids cooking and judges ruining their self esteem.”

“Virrrrrgggggeeeeeee!”

“All right all right you big sap get over here.” Cuddling on the cramped mindscape couch was far from the most comfortable thing in the world, but Virgil figured he’d take pity on the poor prince and throw him a bone. Besides, watching professional chefs make people cry is much more fun when you cuddle with your boyfriend while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote and published this literally right as it became my birthday so that's cool. A neato birthday gift would be comments and kudos if you want


End file.
